The End - A Phanfic
by MeetMeSixFeetUnderTheStars
Summary: Dan had a secret, a secret no one but his family knew. He hadn't even told Phil, his best friend and flat mate. Daniel James Howell was not your average boy, he was far from it actually. You see Dan was royalty, literally royalty. He was the prince of England, the queen's eldest son. But he was living a normal life, well up until Phil gets curious about his life. {Fluff and Phan}


**"Maybe It Was All For Nothing" **Chapter One  
(Story Based Off 'The End' by Mayday Parade)

Dan had a secret, a secret no one but his family knew.  
He hadn't even told Phil, his best friend and flat mate.  
Daniel James Howell was not your average boy, he was far from it actually. You see an was royalty, actual royalty. He was the Prince of England, the Queen's eldest son. He had two younger siblings; Ellabell, age 8 and Adrian, age 16. Dan hadn't wanted to live in the castle with his family though, he wanted to be normal. He wanted to go to school, have friends, all the normal stuff that normal people did. So that's exactly what he did.  
Although Dan was trained in etiquette at it's finest, small talk and shaking hands with people, kissing babies and how to stand pretty and be a show for the public. Dan often had to lie to Phil though. 'Meetings,' that Phil was never to because he was actually going to the castle to see his family.  
The accent and the way he'd come out of nowhere when he started high school, no previous elementary school records since he'd been home-schooled up till high school when he decided to go out and be a normal kid, had caught some eyes though.  
Dan was currently sitting on the sofa watching TV with Phil; he glanced over at the other boy, smiling a little knowing that Phil was clueless.  
The older boy looked over at his flat mate and saw him smiling. Dan was an amazing friend, but he was also a very mysterious one. Phil wasn't one to pry though, so he had never asked, but he was beginning to think his curiosity would get the better of him.  
Dan knew Phil was beginning to wonder about him. But how could he tell him that he was the Prince (and future King) of England? 'Oh, morning Phil. By the way, I'm the Prince of England. So what do you want for breakfast?' He then turned to the raven haired boy, "I've got a meeting this weekend, I should be back on Monday in time to film with you." Dan said, knowing there was no guarantee. He only had another year of this normal life, then he had to become an active member of the Royal Family again. Currently, he was training to get ready to step back into the lime light.  
"Dan," Phil said, "you know I'm not one to pry, I don't like to be in other people's business, but where is it that you go for these meetings?"  
Dan looked at his friend, not sure what to say. "Oh, y'know, I'll be in Manchester for a few days." He looked back at the TV, hoping Phil wouldn't push him any further.  
Phil sighed. Dan had always been a terrible liar, and he could tell that this time he was lying through his teeth. He wanted to know the truth. _All of the truth,_ no matter how heartbreaking it might be.  
Dan knew Phil could see through his lies but didn't say anything, he was waiting for Phil to accuse of it as the older boy always did.  
"Dan, what are you hiding from me?" Phil asked. To be honest, he didn't know that Dan was hiding anything from him, but he took a shot and asked just to see if he'd fess up to the crime.  
"W-What?" Dan stuttered. How did Phil know he was hiding something? "I'm not hiding anything."  
"Well you're obviously _not_ telling me the truth," Phil was beginning to get frustrated with Dan scooting around the questions and lying to him.  
"I _am_ telling you the truth Phil!" Dan's voice was rising. "You're my best friend for fuck's sake! What is there to hide from you?!"  
"Apparently something since you're lying to me!" Phil shouted and got up, deciding to go back to bedroom, but his brain spewed out a few more words: "How I fell in love with a prick like you I'll never know!"  
Dan grew pale as Phil's face heated up. Once the elder realized what he'd said, he ran off to his bedroom, locking the door and leaving Dan alone in silence.


End file.
